Las Fantásticas Aventuras de Neko México
by Makishi24
Summary: Aleja-chan es la gatita de Daniela, mejor conocida como Neko México y vive con los perros de su "Mamá" Dani. Esperemos que el resto de las "gato-naciones" estén preparados para la Mejor Amiga de los Perros. Incluye: Oc!México, Nekotalia así como otros OC's de mi repertorio :)
1. Chapter 1

_**~Disclaimer~**_ **Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Sólo me pertenece la historia, Dani y la fantabulosa tropa de Aleja-chan.**

 _ **~Las Fantásticas Aventuras de Neko-México~**_

 _ **Capítulo 1 ~La Tropa de Neko-México~**_

 _En el jardín de una casa cualquiera, se estaba realizando una reunión especial…_

-¡Mi-Miau! ¡Escuchen bien, tropa! –maulló una gatita atigrada, que llevaba una pañoleta roja alrededor de su cuello. –Mamá nos ha dado la tarea de cuidar la casa hasta que regrese del trabajo. ¡Tenemos que impedir la entrada a los intrusos! ¿Entendieron?

 _Ustedes se preguntarán quiénes conformaban la tropa de esta gatita… Un perro chihuahueño, un enorme perro negro que parece haber salido del mismo infierno y un perro café de tamaño mediano… Sin pelo._

-¡Guau! –ladraron los tres perros al mismo tiempo cuando la gatita les dio la orden.

 _¡Esta es la historia de Aleja, mejor conocida como Neko-México! ¡Y su valiente tropa de perros!_

-¡Meow! Aleja-chan, are you there?! –maulló escandalosamente un enorme gato gordo con lentes, asustando a la pobre gata.

 **~*¡Nekotalia!*~**

 _ **¡Mi-Miau~! Aquí Aleja-chan.**_

 _ **Hoy Mamá nos pidió cuidar nuestra casa, ya que ella se iba a trabajar con sus amigos y con el dueño gritón de Alfred.**_

-¡Muchachos! –llamó Aleja a sus compañeros. –Ustedes cuiden el jardín. Yo vigilaré el perímetro.

 _El día de hoy, Aleja-chan se encuentra en una de sus acostumbradas rondas en las calles aledañas a su casa._

-Miau~… Parece que todo está bien.

Cuando Aleja ya estaba a punto de regresar a su casa, notó que un arbusto se movía estrepitosamente.

- _Aléjate de mí, rana horrorosa_ –le gruñó un gato blanco con manchas cafés a un gato persa de color blanco.

- _Deja de moverte, bandolero_ –murmuró el gato persa. – _Nos va a escuchar_.

Este par de gatos se asomaron para ver si la gatita se había regresado a su casa, pero no la encontraron por la calle. Sorpresivamente, brillaron detrás de ellos un par de ojos brillantes mientras una furiosa voz les ordenó:

-¡Fuera de mi territorio, idiotas! –rugió Aleja-chan molesta haciendo que los dos gatos intrusos huyeran de su escondite.

-Mon dieu, Aleja-chan –rogó el gato persa. –No seas tan agresiva, mon cher…

-¿Qué hacen aquí, Francois? –preguntó Aleja.

-¿No podemos visitar a una amiga? –maulló Francois mientras intentaba frotarse en el pelaje de la gata.

-Vayan al grano antes de que los mate –espetó Aleja, quién estaba aguantando rasguñar al gato persa.

-¿Puedes dejar que pasemos por tu casa? –gruñó el gato con manchas café.

-No, Arthur –respondió Aleja con voz muy seca. –Largo.

-Se te olvida que somos dos contra ti, ¿verdad?

Aleja, únicamente lanzó un fuerte maullido e inmediatamente, su tropa estaba detrás de ella; listos para atacar a los gatos que amenazaban a su camarada.

-¿Se pueden ir a sus casas, por favor? –preguntó amablemente la gata.

Y así, Arthur y Francois salieron huyendo.

-¡Muy bien, muchachos! –celebró la gatita mientras los tres perros la lamían cariñosamente. -¡Mamá va estar orgullosa de nosotros!

 **~*¡Nekotalia!*~**

-Ah… Al fin en mi casita –dijo una chica de piel apiñonada mientras se acomodaba en su sillón.

Al ver regresar a su dueña, Aleja-chan y sus tres amigos caninos la recibieron muy animados.

- _¡Mamá! –_ maulló contenta Aleja mientras su dueña le rascaba detrás de las orejas. - _¡Nos hubieras visto! ¡Espantamos a Arthur y a Francois!_

-Ahí están, chicos –los saludó la chica muy sonriente. –A ver, pasemos lista… ¡Ahui!

-¡Guau! –ladró con fuerza el enorme perro negro.

-¡Benito!

-¡Guau~~! –lanzó un ladrido muy agudo el perro chihuahua.

-¡Raúl!

-¡Guau! –ladró el perro lampiño.

-¡Aleja!

-¡Mi-Miau! –maulló alegremente Aleja-chan.

-Muy bien, ya les daré de cenar, muchachos –dijo contenta la chica mientras buscaba la comida de sus mascotas.

-¡Bien, muchachos! ¡Mamá, está contenta! –celebró Aleja. –Sólo por eso le pediré que nos dé ración extra como premio.

De repente, sonó el teléfono de la casa.

-¿Diga?

- _¡Daniela! –_ le gritó enfurecida una voz masculina.

-¿Arthur? ¿Ahora qué quieres? –Daniela no se sorprendió para nada que el británico cejón le llamara por teléfono.

- _No te hagas la idiota. Tu gata psicópata y tus perros asustaron a mi pobre gato._

 _-_ ¿Eh? Pero si ellos estuvieron en la casa todo el día.

- _¿Y cómo explicas que el gato de Francis también esté muerto del miedo?_

-Oh, no… -murmuró Aleja mientras ella y sus compañeros escuchaban la conversación de su dueña con el amo de Arthur. -¡Retirada, muchachos!

 _~Continuará~_


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Disclaimer:**_ **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ojalá), son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Sólo me pertenece Aleja-chan y Daniela, aparte de este capítulo.**

 **~Reviews~**

 **DulceCandyCruzh3:** "Síguela, está muy buena tu historia". ¡Gracias, por el apoyo, Dulce! _(Le manda un abrazo filosófico y brillitos)_

 **Fleur du Ciel:** "Muy lindo". Querida Fleur… Todavía no desato la lindura _(Risa maléfica)._ Nah, la verdad gracias por tu review, linda. _(Lanza brillitos kawaii)_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Aparición estelar de Carlos _(OC! Filipinas)_ y el súper adorable Danilo-kun.

 _ **~Capítulo 2~ El maravilloso, encantador y adorable Danilo-kun**_

 _ **¡Mi-Miau~! ¡Los saluda Aleja-chan!**_

 _ **Hoy Mamá recibió la visita de su hermano menor y desde que él me conoció, siempre anda diciendo que también quiere cuidar a un gato.**_

-Dime por favor que no lo secuestraste –le dijo Daniela a su hermano menor, Carlos. El muchacho llevaba con él un pequeño bultito envuelto en una cobija azul.

-Claro que no, Kuya-chan –reclamó Carlos, meciendo el pequeño bultito como si fuera un bebé. –Lo encontré en una caja mientras venía hacia acá.

Aleja-chan y su tropa no paraban de espiar la conversación de su dueña con su hermano y como si no fuera suficiente, los cuatro se sorprendieron cuando escucharon un pequeño…

-Miau.

-¡¿Miau?! –Aleja-chan se preocupó al escuchar el maullido desconocido. -¡Mamá me va a cambiar!

Y así, Aleja terminó por entrar corriendo a la sala y saltar sobre Daniela; maullando para que su "Mamá" no la cambiara por un gatito.

-¡Miau~~~! –maulló desesperada Aleja.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Ale? –preguntó sorprendida Daniela… Mientras trataba de evitar que su gata le clavara las garras.

-Aw, tu gatita quiere conocer a mi nuevo amigo –sonrió Carlos, casi igualando la misma sonrisa mensa de un italiano conocido de su trabajo.

- _¿Su qué? –_ pensó Aleja mientras dejaba que Daniela la cargara.

Carlos, todavía sonriendo como todo un menso, descubrió la cabeza de un gatito color pimienta y éste trataba de abrir los ojos para ver su nuevo mundo.

-¿Qué dicen, chicas? –preguntó Carlos contento. -¿Verdad que es una monada?

-Ok, lo admito. Es muy tierno –dijo resignada Daniela.

- _Pero sí todavía es un peque… No creo que le guste jugar con nosotros cuatro –_ Aleja-chan miró al minino con más cuidado.

En el preciso momento en que Aleja se acercó al gatito, éste inmediatamente le olfateó la nariz y le dio una pequeña lamida.

-Aw~~ -dijo Carlos todavía más contento.

-Mira, Ale. Parece que te quiere como su hermana mayor –dijo Daniela sonriente.

 _ **Ah~, me parece muy… ¡¿QUÉ~?!**_

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 _Algunas semanas después._

-¡Kuya! ¡Vamos a jugar! –maulló un gatito emocionado mientras perseguía a Aleja y a su tropa por el jardín.

-¿Qué te he dicho, Danilo? –le preguntó Aleja-chan al gatito de color pimienta.

-Que podía jugar contigo y los chicos mientras mi amo y tu Mamá están fuera –dijo el gatito mientras trataba de jugar con Ahui y Benito. –Wa~, no me lamas, Ahui. Hace cosquillas –Ahui lamía de manera amistosa la cabeza del pequeño Danilo.

-Danilo, tengo que visitar al tarado de Toni, Bella y Katerina –habló Aleja mientras observaba como su tropa se entretenía jugando con el pequeño. -¡Muchachos! ¿Qué les dije de mimar a Danilo?

-¿Puedo ir contigo? –preguntó emocionado Danilo. –Porfa…

-No desde la última vez…

 _~Una semana antes~_

 _-_ ¡Aw~, qué bonito eres! –dijo Katerina, una gata blanca rechoncha y que llevaba un moño azul alrededor del cuello. Ella y otros gatos no dejaban de rodear a Danilo-kun como si fuera una lata de atún a punto de abrirse. -¡Es el gatito más bonito!

-¡Pero si eres una monada! –exclamó Toni. Según Aleja, él era el gato ridículo con un tomate de juguete sobre su cabeza. -¡Qué mono!

-Definitivamente es más bonito que Alfred cuando era bebé –dijo Arthur, un poco emocionado.

- _Por esto no quería sacarlo de la casa –_ pensó Aleja completamente avergonzada. – _Pinche Francois._

No culpemos a Aleja-chan por esto… Mejor dicho, culpen al tarado de Francois por haber espiado la casa de Daniela y por avisarle a casi todos los gatos del vecindario que Aleja tenía un hermano nuevo.

-Ve~, tu hermanito es el gato más adorable que hemos visto, Aleja-chan –le habló Gino, un gato pinto con un rulo inusual en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

-No quiero sonar grosera, chicos, pero dejen de atosigar a Danilo –les rogó Aleja con toda la calma del mundo. –Es un pequeño todavía.

-Vamos, Aleja-chan –le sonrió Gino. –Ya todos lo quieren.

Aleja no dejaba de mirar preocupada a la enorme multitud de gatos rodeando al pequeño Danilo. Al menos no le molestaba que las amigas de Aleja le dijeran que se veía bonito… Hasta que Francois se acercó para verlo de cerca.

-Ooh-la-la… Pero sí eres de verdad el más maravilloso, adorable y encantador gatito –maulló Francois maravillado, logrando poner nervioso a Danilo.

-Ah… M-Muchas gracias –tartamudeó el pobre gatito pimienta.

-¡Francois, ni te le acerques! –lo amenazó Aleja.

- _Un minuto… ¡¿Dijo Francois?! –_ Danilo recordó lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho acera de la mayoría de los gatos vecinos.

 **Según Danilo… Francois = ¡Peligro inminente! ¡Alejarse de inmediato!**

-¡Miau! ¡Kuya! –chilló Danilo mientras su hermana llamaba a su tropa para protegerlo de Francois. -¡Auxilio~!

Apareciendo de la nada (cortesía de los trucos ninja de Japón), Ahui, Benito y Raúl espantaron a Francois… Y a la mayoría de los amigos de Aleja, menos Gino.

-V-Ve~… A-Aleja-chan…

-Ok, tal vez sí me pasé esta vez –dijo nerviosa Aleja mientras el pequeño Danilo se le pegó como chicle. –Ya deja de llorar, Danilo.

-K-Kuya, tenía miedo –lloró el gatito. –Gracias por llamar a los chicos.

-De nada.

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 _Diccionario rápido de Danilo-kun._

Aleja: Kuya, es amable.

Carlos: Mi mejor amo.

Daniela: ¡La Mamá de mi Kuya!

Gino: ¡Amigo!

Pescado: Delicioso.

Perros: Amigos de Kuya-chan.

Francois:… ¡Peligro! ¡Ni te le acerques! ¡Llamar a Kuya si lo veo cerca!

 _~Continuará~_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Disclaimer: Hetalia y todo lo que implica con el título no me pertenece, algún día… Pero no hoy. Sólo me pertenece este capítulo, Aleja, el adorable Danilo y el resto de los OC's** _(Risa malvada)._

 **~Reviews~**

¡Va dedicada a **DulceCandyCruzh3!** ¡Sólo por eso, Aleja y Danilo te visitarán y te pedirán atún! ¡Y Aleja-chan golpeará a Francois en otro capítulo! _(Escapa mientras lanza humo ninja que le regaló Japón)_

 **CielaPhantomhive-Michaelis** : Gran y divertido cap! Me morí de la risa cuando Aleja llamó a su tropa para espantar a neko-francia! XD ya no puedo esperar al próximo cap besos: Ciela-chan nwn.

¡Mil gracias por la review, Ciela-chan! Una disculpa si me retrasé con el cap, la universidad al parecer no entiende que Aleja y sus amigos están ganando fans. Sólo por eso te dedico también este cap y le diré a Aleja que no le haga tanto bullying a Francois. _(Manda un abrazo filosófico estilo Prusia)_ ¡Muchos besos!

 **Advertencia:** ¡Otro debut! El debut oficial de Neko! Escocia y Neko! Irlanda. Disfruten.

 _ **~Capítulo 3~ Los amigos raros de Aleja-chan**_

 _~En el jardín de la casa de Daniela~_

-Miau… Todo está muy tranquilo hoy, muchachos –dijo relajada Aleja, mientras ella, su tropa de perros y su pequeño amigo Danilo dormían bajo la sombra de un árbol. –Tal vez hay que darnos el día libre.

-Nya~… El día está perfecto para una siesta larga, Kuya-chan.

Y Aleja y Danilo no estaban tan equivocados, el clima de ese día era tan perfecto para quedarse en el patio y tomar una siesta larga… De no haber sido por un pequeño detallito.

-Hello, lassie! –maulló emocionado un enorme gato anaranjado, con una mini bufanda a cuadros alrededor de su cuello.

-H-Hola, Ale –saludó un poco nervioso un gatito parecido a Arthur, con la única diferencia de que este gato tenía un collar con detalles de tréboles.

-¡Mi-Miau! ¡Muchachos! –saludó muy emocionada Aleja, interrumpiendo su siesta.

-K-Kuya, ¿quiénes son estos tipos? –preguntó asustado Danilo, escondiéndose detrás de su Kuya. Pero notó rápidamente que Ahui, Benito y Raúl saludaban sin mucho problema a los gatos extraños.

-Oye, Artie nos contó de ti, enano –dijo el gato naranja al ver al pequeño Danilo. –¿Nos presentas con el enano, lass?

-Danilo, ellos son mis amigos. Él es Angus –dijo Aleja mientras nombraba al enorme gato. –Y él es su hermano Connor –señaló con la patita al gato de los tréboles.

-¡Wa~! ¿Son amigos de Kuya? –preguntó emocionado Danilo.

-¡Claro que sí, lad! –maulló emocionado Angus. -¡Cualquiera que moleste a nuestro hermano es amigo nuestro!

-¿Are~? ¿Tienen otro hermano?

-¿Conoces a Arthur, pequeño? –le preguntó Connor al gatito pimienta y éste asintió rápidamente. –Es nuestro hermano menor.

-¡¿Nya?! ¡¿Es cierto, Kuya?! –Danilo estaba literalmente sorprendido por la revelación más grande de su poco tiempo de vida.

-Hubieras visto mi reacción cuando me lo dijeron –habló Aleja tranquilamente.

~ _Mientras tanto y escondido en un arbusto del jardín de Aleja-chan~_

-Malditos… Están en el jardín del enemigo y los perros de Aleja no los están persiguiendo –murmuró Arthur molesto mientras espiaba la reunión. –Qué envidia.

-¡Sal del arbusto, Arthur! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí! –gritaron Angus, Connor y Aleja al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 **¡Mi-Miau! ¡Hola, chicos! ¡Aquí Aleja-chan!**

 **Les voy a presentar a un par de amigos míos, a quienes les gustan mucho los perros tanto como a mí.**

-Meow, ¿pasa algo, lassie? –preguntó Angus curioso.

-¿Crees que soy una gata rara? –preguntó Aleja como si nada.

 **Él es mi amigo Angus, Mamá se lleva muy bien con su jefe porque ellos siempre salen a algo llamado "bar" los viernes. Aparte, viven con él dos perros raros que, según Angus, cuidan ovejas.**

-Eh… ¿De dónde salió tal idiotez, mujer? –Angus miró a Aleja como si ésta le hubiera dicho que ya no había atún en la casa.

-Escuché a otros gatos que yo era una rara porque me junto con perros –dijo Aleja mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

-Hey, sólo porque los canes no te ven como un bocadillo no quiere decir que seas una rara.

 **Lo bueno de Angus: Es que siempre te dice las cosas como son. Así de simple.**

 **Lo malo…**

 _~Algunas horas después~_

-¡Miau! –maulló aterrada Aleja al ver al gato naranja llegando todo "mareado" a la casa de Dani. -¡¿Qué rayos tomaste?! ¡Apestas!

-¡Hic! ¡Malditos hooligans! –maulló Angus hacia el árbol del patio, intentando arañarlo. -¡Peleen! ¡De un arañazo los mandaré a Edimburgo! ¡Den la cara, cobardes!

-K-Kuya, ¿Angus-san se pondrá bien? –preguntó Danilo todo asustado al ver al amigo de su hermana en un mal estado.

-No te preocupes. Supongo que su amo derramó "esa cosa" en el piso otra vez –le respondió Aleja-chan a su hermanito, en lo que intentaba calmar a su amigo Angus… De sí mismo. –Muy bien, compadre. Quédate con Danilo y yo voy por Connor para que te recoja.

-De acuerdo, Kuya. Yo lo cuido.

-¡Hic! ¿Te dicho alguna vez que te quiero mucho, lad? –preguntó sonriente Angus a Danilo, poniendo nervioso al gatito. –Eres mi mejor amigo…

-¡KUYA-CHAN! ¡VOY CONTIGO!

 **Lo malo: Es que su dueño permite que se emborrache con él.**

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

-Disculpen las molestias que dio este borrachín –se disculpó Connor mientras uno de sus perros llevaba a Angus en su lomo. –Veré que no vuelva a tomar cosas raras del piso.

 **Y él es mi amigo Connor. A diferencia de Arthur y Angus, Connor es un poco reservado. Aún así es un buen hermano con ellos y me trata muy bien… Aunque no lo demuestre.**

-N-No te preocupes, Conny –Aleja sonrió nerviosa por las disculpas de su amigo. No se lo tomen a mal, Connor era muy formal con Aleja cuando se trataba del enorme gato naranja. –Fue muy divertido verlo "pelear" con Benito.

-Wa~, es cierto. Benito, Ahui y Raúl no dejaban de burlarse de tu hermano, Connor-kun –añadió Danilo.

-No. Si Arthur no está cerca, yo debo encargarme de Angus cuando se pone así. Será un ebrio miserable, pero es mi hermano mayor –musitó Connor completamente sonrojado.

-Ah, ok. –maullaron Aleja y Danilo extrañados.

-Los veré mañana. Le diré a este desgraciado que se disculpe con tu hermanito cuando recobre el sentido –se despidió Connor mientras Angus, su perro y él se retiraban del patio.

-Hic… ¿Mami, eres tú? –maulló mareado Angus.

-Tú no conociste a tu mamá, tonto –le reclamó Connor con voz seca.

 **Lo lindo de Connor: A pesar de que es un poco serio, nosotros podemos contar con su ayuda. Aunque sea demasiado sincero.**

 **Lo feo…**

 _~Al día siguiente~_

-Disculpa mi actitud de ayer, Ale preciosa –se disculpó Angus mientras hacía una reverencia ante Aleja y Danilo. –Tú también, pequeño Danny-boy.

-No te preocupes, Angus –dijo Aleja despreocupada. –Fue divertido verte pelear con el árbol del patio.

-¡Si, Angus! –gritó emocionado Danilo. -¡La próxima vez, invítame a tu casa!

-¡No le des cuerda, Danilo tonto! –le regañó Aleja mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza con su pata.

-Agradece que ellos te cuidaron y no te quedaste en la calle. Te habrían atropellado, torpe –habló al fin Connor. –Gracias otra vez, chicos.

-De nada –dijeron contentos la gata y su hermanito al mismo tiempo.

-Ah, les traje un regalo –dijo Connor mientras se dirigía a un arbusto del jardín.

-¡N-No es necesario, Connor! –gritó nerviosa Aleja.

-Vamos, niños. Acepten su regalo, se tardó toda la mañana en cazarlos –sonrió Angus de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Cazar?! –gritó Danilo aterrado.

-Ay, dios… No –murmuró Aleja completamente asustada.

 **Lo feo de Connor… Es que es un poco exagerado… Sólo un poco. Sobre todo cuando se trata de dar regalos.**

 **-** Tomen, me tardé media hora en cazarlos –volvió a hablar Connor como si nada.

Su regalo: Cinco pájaros muertos, dos ratones y unos tréboles de cuatro hojas para la buena suerte.

-¡Miau~! ¡¿Qué rayos?! –gritó Danilo a todo pulmón.

-C-Connor, no debiste –habló Aleja. La verdad… Ella no era una gata que le gustara cazar animalitos. Mucho menos comerlos.

-¿No les gustan los ratones? Si quieren, me los llevo –dijo Connor despreocupado.

-N-No, no es necesario –dijeron Aleja y Danilo, aceptando el regalo para no quedar mal con su amigo. –G-Gracias.

-¿Lo ves, hermanito? ¡Les encantó! –celebró Angus, mientras se le pegaba a su hermano menor como velcro.

-No me toques, ebrio infeliz.

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

-¡Danilo, ya nos vamos a casa! –gritó Carlos emocionado mientras llevaba con él su transportadora. -¡Compré mucha carne!

-¡Aleja! ¡Beni! ¡Raúl! ¡Ahui! ¡Ya volvimos! –gritó Daniela contenta. –Traje atún.

-Kuya… ¿Qué haremos con el regalo de Connor? –se preguntó Danilo al ver la pequeña pila de animales muertos frente a él. –Tengo miedo.

-Veré si Toni los quiere… Ni los muchachos querrían comerse esto –le respondió Aleja todavía asqueada por su regalo.

-¡Ahh~, Danilo! –gritó completamente asustado Carlos al ver a su gatito con un montón de animales muertos.

-¡Aleja, por el amor de dios! –la regañó Daniela furiosa. -¿Qué hicieron?

- _¡No fue nuestra culpa, Mamá! –_ maulló nerviosa Aleja-chan.

- _¡Fue un regalo, Carlos! ¡TE LO JURO! –_ lloró desesperado Danilo.

 _~Continuará~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Disclaimer:**_ **Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen Hidekaz Himaruya… Algún día me pertenecerán, pero eso es punto y aparte. Únicamente me pertenece esta historia, Aleja-chan, Danilo y los perros de Aleja-chan.**

 _ **~¡Esto es el Flash! Digo… ¡Estas son las Reviews!~**_

 **CielaPhantomhive-Michaelis** : Descuida te entiendo perfectamente nwn y además valió la pena la espera por este genial cap esta genial! Besos y abrazos (abrazos tipo Prusia): Ciela-chan nwn

 **DulceCandyCruzh3** : Jajajajaja estuvo padre el cap sigue la contiiiii :3

¡Va doblemente dedicada para Ciela-chan y Dulce-chan! _(Lanza fuegos artificiales)_ Trataré de no tardarme tanto con los capítulos, no sé que tan larga va a ser la historia; pero la voy a continuar. _(Manda besos al lado de Francia)_

Y si alguien que lea esto pertenece a PETA o a Greenpeace… NO, no hay ningún gato o perro siendo maltratado durante la realización de estos fics. ¡Disfruten!

 _ **~Capítulo 4~ Aleja y los "raros" gatitos del Eje~**_

 _~Un año antes~_

-¡Muy bien! ¡Comencemos a entrenar! –ordenó un gato negro, llevaba un bonito moño tricolor en su cuello. -¡Diez vueltas alrededor del parque!

-¡Ve~miau! ¡Mejor hay que comer pasta, Dieter! –maulló en protesta cierto gatito con un inusual rulo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. -¡Pasta~!

-Gino-chan, comeremos pasta después… -maulló con calma un gato de color blanco y negro con cola corta.

-¡Nadie come hasta que terminemos de entrenar, Tama! –gritó con fuerza Dieter, el gato con el moño tricolor.

-¡No estorben en el camino, gatos! –exclamó rápidamente una voz femenina, pasando al lado del trío felino como si fuera un rayo. Detrás del "rayo felino" corrían tres perros, intentando seguirle el ritmo. -¡Cinco vueltas más, muchachos!

Sorprendidos por lo que ocurrió, Dieter, Gino y Tama siguieron al trío de perros y al misterioso "rayo felino" hasta una casa cercana que tenía un patio enorme.

-Tenemos que ver contra quién nos enfrentamos –murmuró Dieter desde la barda del jardín.

-Ve~ miau, ¿crees que les guste la pasta? –preguntó curioso Gino.

-No creo que debamos espiar en una casa ajena, Dieter-san –habló Tama un poco preocupado.

Los tres se estremecieron al notar a un enorme perro negro salido del mismísimo infierno, a "una pequeña rata que ladraba" y a un perro calvo jugando con una pequeña gata atigrada y que llevaba una llamativa pañoleta roja en su cuello.

-¡Mi-Miau~! ¡Buen entrenamiento, muchachos! –celebró la gatita. -¡Tenemos que cuidar la casa mientras Mamá Dani no está!

-¡Guau~! –ladraron emocionados los tres perros. El enorme perro negro lamía muy divertido la cabeza de la gata.

-¡Miau~, Ahui! ¡Eso da cosquillas!

Misterio resuelto: El misterioso "rayo felino" era una gata que tenía una especie de relación con aquellos tres perros.

-¡Ve~ miau! ¡Se ve que se divierten! –celebró Gino, moviendo la cola como si fuera un perro. –Y la gatita es una _bella_.

-Tal vez debamos que preguntarle a la señorita si quiere unírsenos –planteó Tama con su voz monótona natural.

-D-Debemos preguntarle si se nos quiere unir –maulló con firmeza Dieter, mientras su carita adquiría un leve tono rosado.

 _~Mientras tanto en el jardín~_

-Mi-Miau… Chicos, ¿creen que debo invitar a pasar a esos raros? –les preguntó Aleja-chan a sus amigos caninos mientras los cuatro observaban a los tres gatos invasores discutiendo en la barda de su casa. –Qué gatos tan chistosos.

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 **¡Mi-Miau, aquí Aleja-chan!**

 **Mi amigo Gino me invitó al "club" donde también están su amigo Tama-chan y ese gato negro cuyo nombre se me dificulta… ¿Di-Dieter? Qué nombre tan raro.**

 **-** ¿Puedo ir contigo, Kuya-chan? –le preguntó Danilo esperanzado a Aleja.

-No, tú tienes que cuidar la casa, Danilo. Además, no me da buena espina que Gino y sus amigos me pidan ayuda –dijo Aleja un poco alterada. Por un lado, Gino y sus amigos le simpatizaban. Pero por el otro lado, ella no entendía bien porqué entrenaban tanto.

-Ow, ¿puedo jugar con los chicos entonces? –volvió a preguntar esperanzado el gatito pimienta.

-Mientras Benito y tú no jueguen rudo, está bien por mí. Ahui, Raúl; cuiden a Danilo y la casa por mí –ordenó Aleja-chan a Ahui y éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Me los saludas mucho, Kuya-chan.

 _~En el parque~_

-Muy bien, en cuanto Aleja llegue comenzaremos a entrenar –habló Dieter con firmeza.

-¡Ve~, miau! ¡Aleja-chan nos va a ayudar mucho! –gritó emocionado Gino, saltando de un lado para el otro.

-Mientras a ella no le moleste Pochi-san, está bien por mí –habló Tama con tranquilidad. Él estaba en el lomo de su amigo Pochi, un perro akita color blanco y que casi nunca se separaba de Tama.

-¡Mi-Miau! ¡Ya vine, chicos! –los saludó Aleja-chan con muchos ánimos. Dieter volvió a sonrojarse al ver a la gatita. -¿A quién vamos a perseguir?

-Er… ¿P-Perseguir? –preguntó nervioso Dieter.

-¡Sí! ¡Si es a Francois, hay que ir a mi casa y llamar a mi tropa! –gritó emocionada Aleja. –Si es Arthur, sólo me necesitan a mí, muchachos.

-Eto, Aleja-san… Creo que Dieter-san quiere decir es… -trató de hablar Tama cuando Aleja lo interrumpió al ver a Pochi.

-¡Wa~! ¡Qué perro tan bonito! –exclamó Aleja-chan mientras rodeaba a Pochi y éste sólo la miraba contento. -¿Quién es tu amo, amiguito?

-¡Ve~ miau! ¡Es nuestro amigo Pochi! –gritó contento Gino. –Vive con Tama-chan.

-¡Wa~~! ¡Tama-chan, nunca me dijiste que tenías un perro también! ¿Crees que él se lleve bien con mi tropa?

-¡Aleja! –rugió al fin Dieter. -¡Te llamamos para que nos ayudes a entrenar! ¡Hay otros gatos que quieren atacarnos! ¿Vas a ayudar o no?

-… No tienes que ser tan grosero –dijo Aleja decepcionada por el reclamo de Dieter, haciéndolo sentirse miserable. –Me lo hubieran dicho desde el principio. Hay que cambiar de estrategia un poco.

-¿A qué se refiere, Aleja-san? –preguntó curioso Tama.

-Pues… Gino a veces me cuenta que no es muy rápido cuando entrenan, sólo hay que variar un poco el plan –dijo Aleja mientras lanzaba un fuerte maullido. -¡Ya lo verán!

Llegando a toda velocidad (Flash era un tonto a su lado), Benito llegó al parque donde se encontraba su amiga Aleja-chan.

-Wa~, Beni Bonito nos va ayudar –sonrió Aleja mientras el perro chihuahua le lamía el rostro.

-Disculpa la franqueza, ¿pero cómo nos va ayudar tu rata que ladra? –preguntó Dieter completamente amargado.

-¡Grr~~! –empezó a gruñir y ladrar Benito completamente ofendido y molesto.

 _ **Según Benito… Hay que atacar rápidamente al que se atreva a llamarlo "Rata".**_

-Si fuera ustedes, correría hasta llegar a China –dijo Aleja despreocupada. -¡Corre, Beni!

-¡VE~ MIAU! ¡CORRAN, CHICOS! –gritó asustado Gino mientras empezaba a correr.

-¡Te volviste loca! –le gritó Dieter mientras corría detrás de Gino y trataba de no morir de la manera más idiota del mundo… Ser asesinado por un perro del tamaño de un gatito.

Los únicos que se quedaron en el parque fueron Tama, Aleja y Pochi.

-A-Ah, A-Aleja-san…

-¿Crees que me odien? –le preguntó Aleja despreocupada a Tama, mientras ella jugaba con Pochi.

-Creo que ése es el peor de sus problemas –dijo Tama únicamente.

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 _~Algunos días después~_

-Ow~… Pobre Kuya –dijo Danilo al ver a su hermana deprimida en el patio. –Muchachos, creo que esta vez la echamos a perder.

Benito miró completamente desconsolado a su amiga.

-Tal vez si exageraste, Beni-chan –le dijo el gatito a Benito. –Después de esa vez, ni Dieter o Gino han pasado por la casa. Aunque fue bastante maleducado de su parte llamarte Rata.

-Guau –ladró Raúl.

-No, no creo que ustedes deban pedirle disculpas a Dieter. Puede que lo maten de un susto, muchachos.

Aleja, después de lo que pasó en el parque con los amigos de Gino; se deprimió bastante y aunque Tama y Pochi le habían dicho que no había rencores, Aleja siguió decaída en el jardín. Desde la barda del patio, estaba Dieter vigilando la casa de Aleja; y le deprimió bastante que por su causa, su amiga ya no estuviese tan animada como siempre.

-¿Eh? –Danilo miró a Dieter en la barda del jardín y creyendo que era un intruso, quiso echarle pelea. -¡Oye, tú! ¡Intruso!

Dieter se adentró al jardín al ver a un pequeño gatito de color pimienta queriéndole echar pelea y se sorprendió al ver que Ahui y Raúl no le estaban ladrando… Aunque Benito lo miró muy ofendido por el insulto de la otra vez.

-¡Vamos, nadie se mete en el jardín de mi Kuya sin pelear! –siguió maullándole Danilo a Dieter.

-¿Tú conoces a Aleja? –le preguntó Dieter, ignorando al gatito peleador y lo cargó con su hocico mientras buscaba a Aleja por el jardín.

-¡Suéltame, gato invasor! ¡No querrás ver mi furia desatada! –peleó Danilo. -¡Que me sueltes, te dicen!

Dieter logró avistar a Aleja debajo de su árbol favorito.

-¿¡Nya~!? ¡Dieter! –Aleja se sorprendió al ver a Dieter en su patio… Y cargando a su hermanito con el hocico como si nada pasara.

-¿Este pequeñín te conoce? –le preguntó Dieter mientras bajaba a Danilo a tierra.

-Es mi hermanito, por así decirlo –sonrió nerviosa Aleja-chan.

-¡Así es, gato! ¡Mi Kuya te dará tu merecido! –siguió discutiendo Danilo. -¡Así que ríndete!

-¡Danilo, Mamá me dijo que te llevará al veterinario! –le avisó Aleja y el pequeño minino terminó por esconderse en los arbustos. –Discúlpalo, tiene complejo de perro guardián.

-N-No te preocupes. Yo te debo una disculpa por lo de la otra vez –se disculpó Dieter, desviando la mirada para que la gatita no notara su sonrojo. –No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con una gata en mi tropa.

-Um… ¿Y con una amiga entonces? –preguntó despreocupada Aleja, provocando que Dieter esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

 _~Dos días después~_

-¡Kuya! ¡El gato invasor te dejó estas cosas! –le gruñó Danilo a Aleja mientras le dejaba en el piso algunas flores.

-Deja de llamarlo así –le regañó Aleja. -¿Qué son?

-Dice el invasor que se llaman flores.

 _~Un par de minutos después~_

-¡Oye, gato invasor! ¡Dice Kuya que las flores sabían bien! –le gritó Danilo a Dieter desde la barda.

-¡No eran para comerse, idiota!

 __ _Continuará~_


	5. Chapter 5

~ _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Hetalia y todo lo que implica el título le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya (inserte más cosas legales aquí). A mí sólo me pertenecen Daniela, Aleja-chan y el adorable Danilo-kun** _(lanza humo ninja cortesía de Japón)._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ La autora no se hace responsable por las babosadas realizadas por el espécimen felino conocido como Danilo-kun. Ah, y es el debut exclusivo de Neko! Prusia.

¡Disfruten!

 _ **~Capítulo 5~ ¡Salvando a la Soldado Kuya! (O como caerle mal a tu cuñado)**_

 _-_ ¡Ese gato invasor me cae mal, Kuya! –gritó Danilo a los cuatro vientos en el patio. Para la sorpresa del pequeño, Aleja-chan y sus perros estaban comiendo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿No deberías estar comiendo? –le preguntó Aleja, con medio bocado de croquetas en la boca.

-¡No me cambies el tema! ¡Todavía se atreve a venir de visita después de invadir el patio! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA DIJISTE "Miau"! –rugió Danilo (o lo que él entiende por rugir), sacudiendo sus patitas delanteras en el aire.

-Uno, Dieter ya se disculpó contigo... Diez veces. Dos, ya deja de llamarlo así. Y tres, Carlos nos va a regañar si ve que no comes –le recriminó Aleja a su hermanito. Desde la última visita de Dieter a la casa de Aleja, Danilo constantemente lo ha estado vigilando y atosigando cada que Dieter, Tama y Gino visitaran a Aleja-chan.

-Le faltaron unas ochenta disculpas más, Kuya.

-Pues te guste o no, Dieter me dijo que tenía un problema con un gato raro o algo así y me pidió que lo escarmentara –le avisó Aleja mientras terminaba sus croquetas. –Así que por las siguientes horas, vas a tener que confiar en Dieter y en mí.

-¡No, prefiero ir con el veterinario antes de dejarte con el Gato Invasor! –volvió a gritar Danilo.

De repente, un Carlos salvaje apareció en el patio (Lol).

-Muy bien, Danilo. Kuya-chan me dijo que te agendó tu chequeo médico hoy, así que nos vamos ya –sonrió Carlos de oreja a oreja, mientras preparaba la caja transportadora de Danilo.

- _¡NO~~~! –_ maulló desesperado Danilo.

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 **¡Mi-Miau! ¡Aquí Aleja-chan!**

 **Hoy tengo que apoyar a Dieter con un gato raro, que según él, lo ha estado molestando.**

 _~Mini flashback traído por el General Invierno~_

-Te necesito porque hay un gato llamado Fritz que no me deja en paz –dijo Dieter. –Aparte necesito tu discreción en este asunto.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Aleja inocente.

-Es... Es mi hermano mayor –respondió Dieter avergonzado, agachando su cabeza.

-¡¿Tienes un hermano?! –gritó sorprendida Aleja.

-Por favor... No lo digas en voz alta.

~ _¡Fin del Flashback!~_

-Muy bien, muchachos –dijo Aleja frente a Ahui, Raúl y Benito. –Hoy tengo una misión especial con Dieter. Así que ustedes tendrán que trabajar vigilando la casa por mí, ¿entendido?

-¡Guau! –ladraron los tres perros al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ah, y necesito que impidan cualquier escape de Danilo! –avisó Aleja antes de saltar la barda de su casa.

Lo que los tres perros no pudieron evitar fue que Danilo se trepara al árbol del patio para salir de la casa y hacer un seguimiento a su hermana. (Spiderman en un novato al lado de Danilo)

-Muy bien, sólo tengo que espiar a Kuya y al Gato Invasor hasta la hora de la cena –se dijo a sí mismo Danilo.

Danilo logró seguir a Aleja y a Dieter hasta la casa de éste (y sin ser visto por los perros amigos de Dieter), escondiéndose en uno de los arbustos del patio.

-Me siento como uno de esos humanos que usan cuchillos grandes en la tele –murmuró Danilo.

-¡Wa~, tu casa es muy bonita, Dieter! –gritó emocionada Aleja y correteaba por todo el patio.

-D-Danke. –dijo sonrojado Dieter mientras giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones. –Ese miserable debería estar por aquí.

-¿Cómo dices que luce el tal Fritz? –preguntó Aleja mientras intentaba jugar con un enorme perro doberman.

-Es de color blanco y tiene un arañazo en el ojo derecho –respondió Dieter, antes de notar que Aleja intentaba morder una de las flores del jardín. -¿Qué rayos haces?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías de estas cosas en tu casa? –preguntó Aleja-chan emocionada. -¡Tu patio tiene buffet gratis!

-¡Las flores de mi amo no se comen, _dumpkoff_!

 _~De regreso con Danilo~_

 _-_ No, Kuya. Es una trampa –el pobre Danilo no dejaba de asustarse y de imaginar la posible muerte de su hermana por indigestión. –Si ese Gato Invasor le pone las patas encima lo voy a... ¡¿Qué demonios...?! –el minino notó que por los arbustos alguien más estaba de mirón en el patio.

El sospechoso: Un gato blanco con un listón en el cuello parecido al de Dieter y una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-Kesesesese... West ni tiene idea de mi plan –murmuró el gato blanco desde los arbustos. –Esa frau ni verá mi sombra.

Hay algo importante que deben saber de Danilo... Junto a Carlos, ha visto suficientes películas de ninjas como para saber que se debe aproximar al enemigo con total silencio. Cosa que el otro gato no supo... Porque Danilo se le acercó lo suficiente como para darle un susto de muerte cuando lo golpeteó con su patita diciendo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡AHHH! –se escuchó el grito de terror en los arbustos, el cual alertó a Dieter y a Aleja-chan.

-¡Aquí viene! –maullaron Dieter y Aleja, listos para pelear.

-¡WEST! ¡AUXILIO! –gritó desesperado el gato blanco que salía de los arbustos, mientras abrazaba a Dieter.

-¿West? –se preguntó Aleja. -¿Que tu nombre no es Dieter?

-Así me llama este idiota –dijo resignado Dieter antes de quitarse de encima al gato blanco. -¡Fritz, aléjate de mí!

-¡West, ayúdame! ¡Hay algo raro en el arbusto!

-El único raro aquí eres tú –dijeron al mismo tiempo Aleja y Dieter.

-¿Dices que le tengo que dar una lección a este llorón? –preguntó Aleja sin sorprenderse... Ofendiendo a Fritz de paso.

-¡¿Perdón?! ¿A quién llamaste llorón? –rugió Fritz.

-A ti, Llorón. Ni cuando era más pequeña me asustaba así –rió Aleja.

-¡Nadie me llama llorón, _frau! –_ gritó molesto Fritz, intentando darle un zarpazo a Aleja.

-¡Nadie ataca a mi Kuya! –salió Danilo de los arbustos y le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Fritz.

-Ay... Dios –murmuraron humillados Dieter y Aleja. –Nuestros hermanos son una vergüenza.

Antes de que se hiciera más escándalo en el patio, salieron de la casa un hombre alto y rubio, y un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos de color rojo, causando que Fritz y Danilo se volvieran a esconder.

-¿Eh? Parece que Dieter trajo a una amiguita, West –sonrió Gilbert de oreja a oreja.

El hombre rubio se acercó a Aleja-chan y ésta decidió saltar hacia sus brazos, permitiendo que el desconocido viera su placa bajo la pañoleta.

-"Aleja" –leyó Ludwig el nombre de la gata y ésta maulló alegremente. –Tú eres la gatita de Daniela.

- _Sí, ella es mi Mamá –_ ronroneó Aleja.

- _La traje de visita, amo –_ maulló Dieter, siendo cargado por Gilbert. – _Teníamos que escarmentar a Fritz._

 _-_ Kesesesese... Ahora sí tienes una excusa para visitar a Dani-chan, hermanito –se burló Gilbert.

-C-Cállate, imbécil –dijo molesto Ludwig sin notar su propio sonrojo.

- _Psst, Dieter... ¿Quién es el retardado de pelo blanco?_

 _-Él es el amo de Fritz._

 **~*Nekotalia*~**

 _~En la casa de Daniela~_

¡Pin Pon! Había sonado el timbre de la casa y Dani tuvo que salir a responder.

-¿Quién~? –canturreó Daniela al abrir la puerta.

- _¡Hola, Mamá! –_ maulló contenta Aleja entre los brazos de Ludwig.

-¿Ale-chan? –Dani se sorprendió al ver a su mascota en los brazos de su amigo Ludwig. -¿Debo preguntar?

-Creo que mi gato se hizo amigo de Aleja –sonrió nervioso Ludwig. –Pensé que lo mejor sería traerla hasta tu casa.

-Aw~, mil gracias, Ludwig –sonrió Daniela mientras Ludwig le pasaba a Aleja-chan. –Espero que no te haya causado problemas.

- _Nein,_ ella es muy amable.

-Te debo una, ¿te parece si vamos mañana a comer? –preguntó animada Daniela para la sorpresa del rubio alemán.

- _¡Si, vayan a comer! –_ maulló feliz Aleja-chan, agitando la cola como si fuera un perro. - _¡Pide flores, Mamá!_

-Ja, me parece perfecto –sonrió Ludwig muy feliz.

 _~Un par de horas más tarde~_

 _-_ ¿No me puedes castigar de otro modo, Kuya? –preguntó aterrado Danilo.

El pobre Danilo estaba confinado en la casita de perro de Benito hasta que Carlos viniera a recogerlo. Y el clima en ese momento se prestaba para una tormenta en cualquier momento.

-Te agradezco que me hayas defendido de Fritz, pero reafirmo mi autoridad castigándote por haberme desobedecido de todos modos –habló Aleja con voz muy firme.

-¡Eres una Kuya mala! –lloriqueó Danilo.

 **~Omake~**

 **-** ¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? –preguntó Fritz resignado mientras él y Dieter se acercaban a la casa de Aleja.

-Agradece que no te atacó su rata calva –le gruñó Dieter. Llevaba en el hocico algunas flores.

Tras saltar la barda, los dos gatos saludaron a Aleja y Danilo se mantuvo cerca para vigilar a Dieter, o como él lo apodó: _Ladrón de Kuyas._

 _-_ ¡Sí, me trajiste flores! –celebró Aleja feliz antes de comer. -¡Gracias, Dieter!

-Lo tuyo con las flores no tiene remedio –dijo resignado Dieter.

-Lo de ustedes dos es lo que no tiene remedio –dijeron molestos Fritz y Danilo al ver la escena. –Nuestros hermanos son muy raros.

 _~Continuará~_


End file.
